Kaize Muhso
Kaize Muhso is the main progonist/anti-hero of the series Wavnd: Bear Tales, the current Vessel of the Seal, and one of the last remaining Gundalian species in the world. She is a part of the Ristence and was a former member of the Zetabounds before leaving them due to thier evil intentions. Background Even when she was a child, Kaize has shown herself to have a "mysterious power" which her parents, and even the doctors couldn't explain. Appearence Kaize is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has blue jaw-length hair which later grows past her waist, and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. Her outfit is the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves, gloves and a white cloak. Her Zanpackto is attached to a strap on her belt. The position of her Hollow hole is unknown. Personalitly Kaize appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. Kaize is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever she becomes excited. She displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on her mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. Kaize is a very rude and disrespectful character. She uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though she is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Inue as woman in conversation. Although she's known to be a violent fighter, Kaize's actions tend to be for the best and is usually portrayed comically (this comical shift is primarily centered on her appearances in the anime and omake, with the exception her casual conversations with her lieutenant). She is usually depicted as a person who has a very poor sense of direction, asking Yachiru for directions (who then randomly points in a direction, as her sense of direction is just as bad). Kaize is also very protective of her loved ones and friends. And often say's that she would gladly give up her life for them. During fights, Kaize has an odd sence of honor when fighting. Kaize normaly likes to show off during fights. This showing off typically took the form of traditional kabuki poses, keeping with her Bear theme. She became annoyed if she was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. Kaize often lets enemies know that she is proud of her power, as she has worked very hard for it. Kaize also proves this point by unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves to show off. She is also extremely arrogant with her opponents, and sometimes swears if she is in a tough situation. When the situation called for it, however, Kaize could become extremely serious. She could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing her opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. Though dispite her weird personalitly, Kaize does have a few "ranting" things about her. The first is that she hates it when people rush her, or make her hurry. Even though she metioned her dad is one, Kaize can not stand politics. She sees them as nothing but the modern defenetion for greed and curuption. Kaize also can not forgive those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are her own enemies. She is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies, such as when Tangerine calls Mikelo Heriter, Grimmy and Berate "trash". She also expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that she cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. Kaize appears to dislike light, as she complained when she exited her training area to find that the sun had risen. Relationships Kaize has encountered many different characters throughout the course of the series, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these characters have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood, while others have only developed during the series. Kaize has not shown any romantic feelings towards any characters in the series. Powers and Abilities Kaize is Known for her Intellgence. When she was younger, she was hailed as a child genius. She was highly proficient in her classes at the Plumber Academy and she graduated in one year. Her skill was already evident at a young age when she gained a seated position in the 5th Division shortly after graduating, ultimately surpassing the previous child prodigy Fondor Las, who was already an adult and had taken five years to become a seated officer. Despite her somewhat naive attitude, Kaize has shown herself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In her high school, Kaize's grades are almost always near the top, despite her work as a substitute Plumber, and a part time job worker on top of that. Aside from that, Kaize appears to be able to determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. In terms of fighting style, Kaize relies mainly on hand to hand combat, rarely relying on swordplay. Physically, Kaize is in top form even when she is not training. Kaize has been trained in martial arts since she was a small child both professionally and by her father. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Kaize has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. Aside from his initial training with Urahara, she is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus her skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Her overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the swordmasters of Dan Kusoi and Julie Yanamotto's caliber. While usually performing right-handed, Kaize appears to be ambidextrous as she has shown proficient skill wielding her Zanpackto in her left. Despite her origins, Kaize has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of energy well beyond other Plumbers. Kaize has an unusually large amount of chakra, even by arrancar standards. Karin, upon sensing Kaize, stated she had never seen so much chakra in one place. During the fight with Armaru, after overpowering her with just Tijustu alone, She then as a Last resort transformed into a Ghiant Frog with no tails claiming to be a Tailed Beast (Bijuu) without a tail (Reibi). It was then That Armaldo Claimed that Kaize's and her chakra were equeal meaning that in Wavnd: Bear Tales, her standard chakra level is comparable to a tailed beast with no tail. As the Vessel of the Seal, Kaize is a reincarnation into the endless cycle. She happends to be the newest earth reincarnation. For the rest of the series her Earthbending improves greatly. Kaize is capable of bending large boulders, sending massive columns of rock flying or forming earthen armor around her body for protection. By the third arc, Kaize can fight and bend blindfolded, detecting things outside of her line of vision by using Toph's seismic sense. During futher Training, Kaize can manipulate massive columns of rock, compress boulders into pebbles, or send rocks flying at mach speeds, and requires no physical connection with the ground to Earthbend. List of Techniques Vessel *Power Release *Absorbtion *Vessel of Arceus *Garjustu Acess *Raytrix *Arnilax Plot History Creation and Conception This character, is a combonation of two characters; Yuna Owna and Raysuke Wavnd. While Yuna Owna is a character to better understand Kaize's "femine" side. The other half, or the Wavnd half, is where Kaize's other character comes from. It's a long story. You see, the first ideas of the Whole "Ray Wavnd" thing came back in my mind when I was decideing on how I would make a fanfictional character to be me in the Ben 10 universe. Shortly after I created Raysuke Atkura, he seemed too powerfull and actualy focused more on power rather than being me which is why I remade him into AlphaRay Wavnd. Yet, the same thing still happened but AlphaRay was helping me ger closer in making my Ultamite Avatar in the Ben 10 World. To tell you the truth, Part IV WAS sopposed to be my last, but now that schools over and I have absolutely nothing to do, I decided to keep the Wavnd Characters going just Because. So, after mutch planning and creatively adding stuff in, I created another Version of Ray, Raysheia Wavnd. Howerver, Raysheia seemed too weak and my finial version is Raysuke. It's kinda funny how Raysuke was the name of my draft, but he's the name of my finial version. Uphon creation and finishment of the Wavnd:Rigkun story, I then Began Wavnd: Bear Tales, and Kaize was born! This guy is going to compleately take over for Raysuke, though Raysuke will alway's remain in my heart. Quotes Triva